Big Brother Sephy!
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] PG for now. Insanely written and very much preposterous. The lives of the Silver Haired Men and what their lives encountered. Very much OOC, so yes, you've been warned. [R&R]
1. I Milk

**. Big . Brother . Sephy! .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Milk**

**

* * *

**

_Okay, I've never wrote anything like this before. And this whole chapter will prove I've finally cracked. Enjoy the insaneness of the way the Silver Haired men grew up together and the way their lives around Sephiroth is. And yes, you've been warned… this is very ridiculous and very much OOC. But what can you expect from an 8 year old Sephy, his little brothers, a deranged authoress and her cousin? XD_

_If no one knows, this relates to Final fantasy - Advent Children._

_

* * *

_

It was today.

Not an ordinary today, but today, was THE day, Kadaj –insert last name- was born, born into the world of today's hatred. It was such a Kodak moment.

Sephiroth glanced at the minion clone and smiled profusely.

Loz and Yazoo were still there, if you don't know where, they were standing behind Sephiroth. And yeah, they were standing there looking at the new addition to the Silver Haired family –insert last name here-.

And that was today, when the day, was THE day Kadaj was born, into the world of today's hatred.

Now, read on for the life of the Silver Haired Family –insert last name here-.

The new addition to the family kicked and gurgled every now and then; making Loz and Yazoo irritated and more overly motivated to throw the creature out the window. They took the bottle of milk out of the refrigerator, where they got the refrigerator, how the hell should I know, and clamped it shut into Kadaj's mouth, and watch patiently on the occurring events that was bound to happen.

After a few moments of time, Kadaj's 'bottled milk' lay untouched, and was still in Kadaj's mouth. Although, what really made the two pair of three year-olds wonder was why in hell the damn baby wasn't drinking.

"WHAT IN DAMNATION DO YOU TWO BRATS THINK YOUR DOING?!" Sephiroth yelled, as he came through the doorway. The scene was horrid and his Mako green eyes shifted from one toddler to another.

"We were feeding the darn baby milk." Loz explained, although his language was still progressing it was fairly understandable. Yazoo stayed quiet to himself while wondering erratically why Kadaj wasn't drinking. It wasn't so _hard_, to pick up his small hands and handle the damn bottle, was it? After all, Kadaj _was_ a day old.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. _"Did you just say DARN?!"_

"Um no," The young silver haired boy squeaked.

"No?"

"No…"

"No??"

"……no…"

"No?!"

"…yes?"

"Yes?? You said darn?!"

"No…?"

"No?!"

"Why isn't the baby drinking?" Yazoo asked while sucking his thumb. The scene Loz and Sephiroth were portraying wasn't very amusing, nevertheless the lapsed moments of time baby Kadaj hasn't even managed to get a drop of milk yet, confused the hell out of him.

Sephiroth glanced at covered bundle and the bottle, which grew unscathed. He slowly approached the crib, and took hold of the milk bottle and gasped dramatically. "It's _cold,_"

"Okay, let me on the heater." Yazoo piped… cute little Yazoo.

"NO, you idiots the milk bottle is COLD!" Sephiroth nearly screamed, making the baby cry. The eight year-old turned around and gasped, _again _oh so dramatically.

"So…?" Loz countered.

_"Babies aren't suppose to drink cold milk; it's supposed to be warm." _Sephiroth counted to bazillion using tens, and if close enough, a vein popping would probably be noticeable.

"Oh…" The two chorused.

Yazoo frowned at Loz. "I _told_ you."

Yazoo yanked the bottled milk from Sephiroth, receiving a rash 'Hey', and ran to the counter which consists of all the kitchen's supplies. He threw, yes _threw_, the bottle inside of the microwave and waited for something to happen.

The electronic device stayed how it was when he placed the bottle inside, _not working and still open_.

Sephiroth came from behind and closed the microwave door shut. After a few moments of attempting to warm bottle, and the slight flour that made its way to the floor, where it came from, who knows, the three brothers presented the meal to Kadaj and watched in growing anxiety.

"He's _still_ not drinking…" Yazoo mentioned over the vast silence.

"Because he's _stupid_," Loz commented, poking Kadaj.

Sephiroth ignored the poking and glanced at Loz. _"Did you just say stupid?"_

* * *

_So… O.o…_

_Good? Bad? Delete? Is it worth for me to continue?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_Big Brother Sephy!_** copyright © **July 27, 2004** by _**DivineAngel143**_

**_Final Fantasy VII _**copyright © by _**Square Enix Co., Tetsuya Nomura**_

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


	2. II School

**. Big . Brother . Sephy! .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. II . School**

**

* * *

**

_O.O -glances at the reviews she thought she'd never get-. _

_-glances more-… and more… and erm yeah you got it, more…_

_And after what seemed to be a well spent altitude of silence—_

_YAY!!! XDDD, people actually like this story!!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'm glad, and for that my charming folks, you don't receive a slashing ;! In point fact, you do of course receive some conceivable baked goods from me (and yes, it will taste real once you err, bite uh, what I imaginably made… n.n). And oh, don't forget Chapter twwwoooo D. So here ya go, chapter 2 in which you'll probably notice from this chapter's title, the Silver Haired Men or should I say "Boys" first day of 'dread'._

_

* * *

_

**_4 years later…_**

Sephiroth nearly looked passably insane and more overly stupefied when he woke up that, somewhat measured up to, joyful morning. It was indeed Little Kadaj's first day in preschool and Sephiroth's smile, if not seemingly already wide enough, broadened more to cover nearly half his face; making the sides of the corners of his lips nearly meeting the points of his small ears.

It looked absolutely scary!

Well… from where Loz and Yazoo stood, it did.

Very much so, and the two little boys couldn't bring their selves to walk the other way pretending not to notice, however tempted. But no, their feet's wouldn't carry them that far at all. Actually, in all times and places in the world, Loz and Yazoo were both staring at their Little Brother's assemble which _absolutely_ looked like a sailor suit. A silly light blue colored one, at that. And it seemed to the two youngsters that Little Kadaj actually _liked_ the cornflower blue sailor suit, despite being just four, perhaps he probably _loved_ it.

Of the entire mother beeping things they could've have encountered seeing it had to be _that_ scene.

They shuddered.

Sephiroth's smiled twitched rapidly and his left eye quivered as he caught sight of unfamiliar silver hairs. He could've sworn he's seen those two brats at the doorway before, but he couldn't quite place a name to _where_ and _how_. Hmm, strange… they looked a lot like—nah; he couldn't have had "other" brothers. But nonetheless, he found it uncanny how during all those years, they were always there.

With him.

_Maybe mother adopted them._ He thought. Yes, he nodded, his stupid smile still twitching in that rapid pace.

His eyes narrowed.

His nose itched.

But his smile still twitched, in that weird rapid pace.

"Good morning Big Brother!" Yazoo greeted. His hair gleamed, his eyes shone, and he looked very much like a little……… girl?! No. It couldn't have happened; a sex change at the age of seven?! No.

Unless… dun dun dun!

Loz gave the similar "Morning," however not as delightfully sounding as Yazoo did. It sounded more like a grumble of curse words and swearing, but the damn greeting was there, so don't be too picky damn you!

Sephiroth's smile stopped twitching in that rapid pace, when brief recognition shown through his eyes. Hmph, _now_ he remembered who these two idiots were. Yes, they were indeed his brothers or so they say, these were the two brats who nearly killed baby Kadaj four years ago!

Out of all the beeping idiotic beeping things…

Sephiroth ran a pale, cold hand over his face in mild exaggeration and nearly tipped over in the process. A tug brought him back from his misgivings.

Kadaj's big green eyes met his green eyes and the _other_ two pairs of green eyes stared back.

It was an… uncanny moment.

As if Loz and Yazoo were never there in the first place, Sephiroth clasped his hands together, his fingers entwined and beamed, oh so brightly. "Right," he announced heading out the door with little Kadaj on his trail, and pushing his other two supposedly "brothers" out of the way.

The Silver Hairs made their way into the small, but tidy kitchen and Sephiroth hummed, yes hummed, to a very weird tune. As he made Kadaj's lunch, Kadaj ran off and joined Loz and Yazoo.

The little boy smiled brightly at them. "Look other Big Brothers! Isn't my outfit the cutest?"

Loz repressed a shudder and Yazoo… well Yazoo… uh just… blinked.

"Of course it is Little Brother!" Yazoo responded with fake enthusiasm, although it sounded believable, Loz knew Yazoo long enough to notice a difference. If he meant the comment, Yazoo would've been jumping and throwing daisies, yes daisies, everywhere! Pink daisies to be exact!

Loz gagged. Did Yazoo have to make such a voice? It was utterly disturbing. It reminded Loz of Sephiroth.

Loz's eyes widened and he gasped. "HOLY!" Having one Sephiroth was enough, but two?! He could've fainted if it weren't for Sephiroth yelling "Stop screaming, you'll make Kadaj turn deaf!" Heh, yeah right and he wasn't? Loz rolled his eyes in reply.

Sephiroth came to where the three were standing and he handed Kadaj's lunch bag, a light blue with a ship imprinted which perfectly match his _adorable_ outfit.

Loz and Yazoo waited for theirs, but it never came.

"Uh," Loz started as he poked Sephiroth. "Where are our lunches?"

Sephiroth's brow rose and he pursed his lips. "Oh right…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two pieces of foiled wrapped chewing gum. "Here, you're lucky its mint flavored. I would've given you an original one, but I felt cheerful enough to give you _mint_ ones."

And with that said, Sephiroth turned on his heels and led a happy skipping Kadaj out the door, to the world of today's hatred.

And left Loz and Yazoo chewing mournfully on their _mint flavored_ chewing gum.

And there it started… chapter 2 of Loz and Yazoo's "Unfortunate Events", cough I mean… the story of the Silver Haired Family -insert last name here-.

_

* * *

_

_Hee__! -waves at the many different peoples-_

_So how did you like chapter 2? It actually makes me feel sorry for Loz and __Yazoo__, haha and I'm the one writing it! Anyhow, I'm real sorry for the late update. There was death in my family and a lot of things have been happening so please excuse my tardiness. In other news, I have the whole story embedded on my mind so it shouldn't take long to complete this out before the year ends. Unless, of course, I become lazy or have a lot of work to do; lolz just hope it doesn't happen. Also, just wanted to point out to **Pucchy**** Chicobo**, I couldn't help but put daisies in my story for __Yazoo__, if you have any problems with it, I'm so sorry. Just tell me and I'll take it out._

_So yeah, review. Feedback, comments, flames, and critism is very much appreciated )_

_

* * *

_

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

_

* * *

_

**_Big Brother Sephy!_** copyright © **July 27, 2004** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Final Fantasy VII _**copyright © by **_Square Enix Co., Tetsuya Nomura_**

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


End file.
